digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/World
''Digimon World *None? Digimon World 2 *MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *ChaosBlackWarGreymon + ChaosMetalSeadramon + ChaosPiedmon + Chaos Lord + Crimson > NeoCrimson Digimon World 3'' / Digimon World 2003 *Guilmon + Bearmon >> Gallantmon *Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode *Vemmon > Snatchmon + Gunslinger > Galacticmon + Earth > Gaiamon *Vemmon + > Destromon *Guilmon >> WarGrowlmon *Agumon >> MetalGreymon *Patamon >> MagnaAngemon *Renamon >> Taomon *Kotemon >> Kyukimon *Monmon >> Armormon *Bearmon >> GrapLeomon *Veemon >> Paildramon ''Digimon World 4'' / Digimon World X *None? ''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' / Digimon World: Digital Card Arena *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Submarimon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Baromon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Tylomon *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Shadramon *Wormmon + Digi-Egg of Light > Quetzalmon *Wormmon > Stingmon >> GranKuwagamon *Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) > WarGreymon *Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Sylphymon > Valkyrimon *Armadillomon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon > Vikemon *Birdramon > Garudamon *Togemon > Lillymon *Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Infermon > Diaboromon *Babamon / Rosemon ''Digimon World Re:Digitize *Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon *Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon *Dodomon > Wanyamon *Botamon > Koromon *Jyarimon > Gigimon *Yuramon > Budmon *Poyomon > Tokomon ;Tamer battles *Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu: MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon *Akiho Rindou: Garudamon > Hououmon *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Agumon >> WarGreymon *Yamato "Matt" Ishida: Gabumon >> MetalGarurumon *Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon >> Garudamon *Takato Matsuki: Guilmon >> Gallantmon *Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort: Numemon > Monzaemon *Sebastian: Angemon > MagnaAngemon *Domingo: Angemon > Angewomon *Genki: Gomamon > Gaogamon ;Cardset *"Garurumon Evolution": Punimon > Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *"Agumon Evolution": Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) > WarGreymon *"Gaomon Evolution": Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon *"Piyomon Evolution": Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon *"Gomamon Evolution": Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Vikemon *"Guilmon Evolution" Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon *"V-mon Evolution": Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *"Lalamon Evolution": Lalamon > Sunflowmon > Lilamon > Rosemon *"Tentomon Evolution": Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) > HerculesKabuterimon *"Jogres Evolution 1": BanchoLeomon + Darkdramon > ? *"Jogres Evolution 2": WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > ? Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode *Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon *Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon *Veemon > Veedramon > AeroVeedramon > UlforceVeedramon *Belphemon Sleep Mode / Belphemon Rage Mode *Lucemon >> Lucemon Chaos Mode >> Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *Tyrannomon > MetalTyrannomon > RustTyranomon *Ogremon > Digitamamon > Titamon *Numemon > Sukamon *MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Mamemon > PrinceMamemon *Salamon > Salamon X *Dorumon > Dorugamon > DoruGreymon > Dexmon **Dorumon >> Alphamon > Alphamon Ouryuken ;Tamer battles *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Agumon >> MetalGreymon > WarGreymon > Omnimon **WarGreymon > WarGreymon X *Yamato "Matt" Ishida: Gabumon >> WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi: Tentomon >> MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Mimi Tachikawa: Palmon >> Lillymon *Joe Kido: Gomamon >> Zudomon *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi: Patamon >> MagnaAngemon *Kari Kamiya: Gatomon > Angewomon *Davis Motomiya: Veemon > ExVeemon >> Imperialdramon Paladin Mode **Veemon > Magnamon *Takato Matsuki: Guilmon >> WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon *Marcus Damon: Agumon >> RizeGreymon > ShineGreymon *Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort: Numemon > Monzaemon *Sebastian: Angemon > MagnaAngemon ;Cardset *"Agumon Evolution": Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) > WarGreymon *"Gabumon Evolution": Punimon > Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *"Piyomon Evolution": Nyokimon > Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon *"Tentomon Evolution": Pabumon > Motimon > Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) > HerculesKabuterimon *"Palmon Evolution": Yuramon > Tanemon > Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > Rosemon *"Gomamon Evolution": Pichimon > Bukamon > Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Vikemon *"Patamon Evolution": Poyomon > Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *"Tailmon Evolution": YukimiBotamon > Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Magnadramon *"V-mon Evolution": Chibomon > DemiVeemon > Veemon > ExVeemon/Magnamon *"Armadimon Evolution": Tsubumon > Upamon > Armadillomon > Ankylomon *"Hawkmon Evolution": Poromon > Pururumon > Hawkmon > Aquilamon *"Wormmon Evolution": Leafmon > Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon *"Guilmon Evolution": Jyarimon > Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *"Terriermon Evolution": Zerimon > Gummymon > Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon > MegaGargomon *"Renamon Evolution": Relemon > Viximon > Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon *"Agnimon Evolution": Flamemon > Agunimon > BurningGreymon > Aldamon > EmperorGreymon *"Wolfmon Evolution": Strabimon > Lobomon > KendoGarurumon > BeoWolfmon > MagnaGarurumon *"Agumon 2006 Evolution": Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon > RizeGreymon > ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode *"Gaomon Evolution": Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Burst Mode *"Lalamon Evolution": Lalamon > Sunflowmon > Lilamon > Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode *"Falcomon Evolution": Falcomon (2006 anime) > Peckmon > Crowmon > Ravemon > Ravemon Burst Mode *"Shoutmon Evolution": Shoutmon > Shoutmon X2 > Shoutmon X3 > Shoutmon X4 > Shoutmon X4B/Shoutmon X5 > Shoutmon X5B, Shoutmon > OmniShoutmon > Shoutmon DX > Shoutmon X7 *"Gumdramon Evolution": Gumdramon > Arresterdramon *"X-Antibody of Destiny": Dorumon > Dorugamon > DoruGreymon > Alphamon/Dexmon > Alphamon Ouryuken *"Those Who Become Swords": Ryudamon > Ginryumon > Hisyaryumon > Ouryumon *"Death-X-lution": DexDorugamon > DexDoruGreymon > DexDorugoramon > Dexmon *"V-dramon Evolution": Veedramon > AeroVeedramon > UlforceVeedramon > UlforceVeedramon X *"Sun God of Olympos": Sunmon > Coronamon > Firamon > Flaremon > Apollomon *"Moonlight God of Olympos": Moonmon > Lunamon > Lekismon > Crescemon > Dianamon *"The Wickedest Virus": Kuramon > Tsumemon > Keramon > Chrysalimon > Infermon > Diaboromon *"Heroes of Justice": Monodramon >> Cyberdramon > Justimon *"Kudamon Evolution": Kudamon (2006 anime) > Reppamon > Chirinmon > Kentaurosmon *"Kamemon Evolution": Kamemon > Gwappamon > Shawjamon *"Sorrowful Fallen Angel": Kokomon > Lopmon > Wendigomon >> Cherubimon (Evil) *"The Ogre's Way of Life": Goblimon > Ogremon > Digitamamon > Titamon *"Jogres Evolution 1": WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *"Jogres Evolution 2": BanchoLeomon + Darkdramon > Chaosmon *"Jogres Evolution 3": ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon *"Jogres Evolution 4": Ankylomon + Angemon > Shakkoumon *"Jogres Evolution 5": Aquilamon + Gatomon > Silphymon Digimon World: Next Order *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omegamon *Jyarimon > Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon/SkullGreymon > Gallantmon *Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Magnadramon *Omegamon Zwart D > Omegamon Alter-B *Piedmon+Myotismon > Boltboutamon *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode > Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode *Meicoomon > Meicrackmon Vicious Mode *Agumon (Black) > Greymon (Blue) > MetalGreymon (Blue) > BlackWarGreymon *Gabumon (Black) > Garurumon (Black) > WereGarurumon (Black) > MetalGarurumon (Black) *BlackWarGreymon + BlackMetalGarurumon > Omegamon Zwart *Lucemon >> Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *Keramon > Chrysalimon > Infermon > Diaboromon > Armageddemon *Mamemon > Machinedramon Field Guide Digivolutionshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwvaaZj4W1w: *Yuramon > Tanemon'Tanemon: "Yuramon began to digivolve after falling to earth." *Jyarimon > GigimonGigimon: "A quadrupled Digimon that grew from Jyarimon." *Zerimon > GummymonGummymon: "A Digimon that grew from Zerimon." *Conomon > KokomonKokomon: "A Digimon that grew from Conomon." *Kuramon > TsumemonKokomon: "Digivolved from Kuramon." *Tsumemon > KeramonKeramon: "A Rookie Digimon that digivovled from Tsumemon." *Veemon > ExVeemonExVeemon: "A Champion mythical dragon Digimon that digivolved with Veemon's powers." *Terriermon > GrowlmonGrowlmon: "A beast humanoid Digimon that Digivovled from Terriermon" *Gaomon > GaogamonGaogamon: "This beast Digimon is a bigger version of Gaomon." *Agumon > BlackAgumonAgumon (Black): "Having digivolved to a virus type, Agumon awoke to his wild nature." *Gabumon > BlackGabumonGabumon (Black): "Gabumon digivolved to a virus type." *ToyAgumon > ToyAgumon (Black)ToyAgumon (Black): "A ToyAgumon painted black." *Angemon > DevimonDevimon: "Once it was a shining Angemon but it feel into darkness." *Gotsumon > IcemonIcemon: "Digivolved from Gostumon, a maybe a variant." *Devimon > IceDevimonIceDevimon: "The Devimon with the cruellest hearts Digivolve into this Devimon." *Keramon > ChrysalimonChrysalimon: "The Rookie Digimon Keramon become pupa-like to Digivolve into this stronger Digimon" *Garurumon > WereGarurumonWereGarurumon: "Inheriting the leg strength of Garurumon, it has one of the best jumps in the Digital World." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red)MegaKabuterimon (Red): "A Digivolved form of Kabuterimon, found in the tropics." *ExVeemon > PaildramonPaildramon: "A Dragon Humanoid Digimon Digivolved from ExVeemon and Stingmon." *Stingmon > PaildramonPaildramon: "A Dragon Humanoid Digimon Digivolved from ExVeemon and Stingmon." *Gargomon > RapidmonRapidmon: "An android Digimon digivolved from Gargomon." *Veedramon > AeroVeedramonAeroVeedramon: "Among the rare Veedramon, this legend-like Digimon can only digivolve from the ones with the most impressive records." *Veedramon > RedVeedramonRedVeedramon: "Veedramon will Digivolve at the peak of anger, they say." *Mamemon > MetalMamemonMetalMamemon: "Mamemon Digivolved into a stronger android Digimon." *Leomon > IceLeomonIceLeomon: "Digivolved from Leomon whilst constantly training in the cold." *Kuwagamon > OkuwamonOkuwamon: "An Insectoid Digimon Digivolved from Kuwagamon." *BlackGreymon > MetalGreymon (Virus)MetalGreymon (Blue): "A Digimon Digivovled from a Virus type Greymon." *BlackGarurumon > ShadowWereGarurumonWereGarurumon (Black): "A Digimon Digivovled from a Virus type Garurumon." *??? > MegaKabuterimon (Blue)MegaKabuterimon (Blue): "A Digimon Digivovled from a Data type Kabuterimon." *Growlmon (Orange) > WarGrowlmon (Orange)WarGrowlmon (Orange): "A Digimon Digivovled from a Data type Growlmon." *Myotismon > VenomMyotismonVenomMyotismon: "The true Digivolved form of Myotismon." *Tyrannomon >> RustTyranomonRustTyranomon: "The red-rusted Mega form of Tyrannomon." *Seadramon >> MetalSeadramonMetalSeadramon: "This final form of Seadramon is entirely entirely covered in Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal known to man." *Gallantmon / ChaosGallantmonChaosGallantmon: "Another form of Gallantmon, awake to its virus powers." *Numemon >> PlatinumNumemonPlatinumNumemon: "Extremely rare Numemon, digivolved by incorporating material from the first platinum mine in the Digital World." *Gumdramon > ArresterdramonArresterdramon: "Digivolved form of Gumdramon." *Shoutmon > OmniShoutmonOmniShoutmon: "Shoutmon, releasing its hot soul, took the power to digivolve from Omegamon." *Omnimon > Omnimon ZwartOmegamon Zwart: "Temporarily black, through secretions of Black Digitron combined in some way with Omegamon." *Many Diaboromon fusing together > ArmageddemonArmageddemon: "Fusing many in-training Diaboromon, this Ultra Digimon was suddenly transformed." *Omegamon Alter-S > Omegamon Alter-BOmegamon Alter-B: "Omegamon Alter-S lost its identity and went out of control after being injected with a Black Digitron" *Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson ModeGallantmon Crimson Mode: "Hidden form of Gallantmon" *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst ModeShineGreymon Burst Mode: "ShineGreymon undergoes Burst Digivolution" *Rosemon > Rosemon Burst ModeRosemon: "Rosemon undergoes Burst Digivolution" *Piedmon + Myotismon > BoltboutamonBoltboutamon''': "The "Malevolent Fist born from malice data forcefully absorbed by Piedmon into Myotismon." Online Manual: *Botamon > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine)http://d1vtv52f4vjbmu.cloudfront.net/manuals/dwno/PS4-DWNO_manual_GBQS_WEB.pdf Notes and references